


The Darkness Within

by Hellotherestranger00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Rape, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellotherestranger00/pseuds/Hellotherestranger00
Summary: Initially you thought you were the oldest daughter of the Potter family, after Voldemort killed them you were sent to an orphanage.The day you receive a letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you dreamed of a new start..... you were so wrong....Ps: sorry in advance if I write something wrong English is not my first language , but I will do my best to prevent it.Hope you enjoy,stay safe 💚.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry Potter





	The Darkness Within

The attack at Godric's Hollow 31 October 1981

The date was 31 October of 1981, you were only five years old, when all of your family died by the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named, small flashes of the event hunted you during the night, the pale and glassy frame of your father in the floor whit is eyes still open but empty, the screams let out by your mother in a tempt to save your little brother's life, but all in vain, by the time you get up the stairs, the bodies stood lifeless.... but no sign of HIM....

THEN...

You found the true, thanks to the Dursleys when they refuse to take you in, you weren't Lily's and James's flesh and blood... and the only way to keep you safe from potencial death was to sent you to the orphanage at least that was the idea.

Your time at the orphanage made you more closed then ever, the constant abuse, both verbal and physical, from the staff and the other kids made you grew mad, but you were to weak to fight ( or so you thought at the time)  
They would kick you, spit, walk on you leaving scars, bruises and sometimes even your bones would give in and break, forcing you to heal yourself, but what hurt the most was the constant rejection of empathy and warmth....

When you received your Hogwarts letter you were so thrilled to leave the shit hole you had to leave for the pass six years.

After meeting at a park, a women called Mcgonagall which you soon found out to be one of the professors at set school, lead you to Diagon Alley where you bought the supplies needed for your first year.

The women seemed very kind, but showed you a look of pity once she first saw you, has to apologize for what happen to your family...

(" Doesn't she know I am adopted "), sure you loved them and still had their last name, but you hated the fact that none of them really cared for you, none of them run to safe you, to see if you were alright, they went straight to Harry, leaving you alone...

————————————————————————  
Upon your arrival at the staircases of the castle, soon to be place where you will live for the next seven years, all of the first years were informed that before they could seat whit the rest of their future colleagues, would had to be sorted into one of the four houses...

Entering the Great Hall  
All grew nervous for the amount of eyes placed on them 

One by one professor Mcgonagall called the student's name to sit at a chair and wait for the hat to choose.

But then came your turn..

\- Y/N POTTER!..

Everything stood still not making any sounds, only whispers of students, about rumors of you being the last Potter ( which is false) and the way your family died.

Some were curious, others presumed that you would be place at the same house has your "parents ".

The hat was place on your head...

\- well,well,well what a curious creature you are..

\- Where should i put you ??

——-///———

So what did you think ?  
More is yet to come, stay tune

And has always,

Stay safe 💚


End file.
